


Steps to Freedom

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's steps to freedom....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps to Freedom

The steps to freedom.

Walking into the club, undressing, handing over his clothes to be put away in their locker. 

Standing at Spike's side, head down, arms crossed behind his back. 

Waiting.

The leather restraints that Spike fastened around his wrists and ankles that had him hanging from the St Andrew's Cross, knowing it would hold him in place for what was coming. 

The thud of the paddle wielded by knowledgeable hands that steadied him, held him, loved him. 

The euphoria of pain releasing him from the daily battle, the constant losses, the ever-present grind. Orgasm was almost incidental.

Freedom.

* * *


End file.
